Usuario:Smoke1996/Resultados
ClaudeSpeed9425 - Lonja Sur (IV) Información * Justa y detalladamente.Señalando localizaciones con buena información Ortografía * Sin errores Imágenes * Buenas imágenes, que concuerda con el artículo. Redacción * Aparece tanto en Grand Theft Auto IV como en sus expansiones The Lost and Damned y The Ballad of Gay Tony debería ser: Tiene importancia tanto en Grand Theft Auto IV como en sus expansiones The Lost and Damned y The Ballad of Gay Tony. * Después de eso:Buena redacción CONCLUSIÒN: Es un buen articulo, aunque patino un poco en la redacción. Después de eso: excelente. NOTA: 9.5/10 Raimox - Pepe (cubano) Información * Buena información. Aunque me gustaría saber donde salió el rumor de que es el posible hijo de Robina, ya que no se explica. Además de donde sale la información de la novia? Ortografía * Sin errores Imágenes * Justas para el articulo Redacción * Esta bien, aunque el rumor podría apartarse en una seccion Curiosidad, ya que para mi es curiosidad CONCLUSIÒN: La información fue un punto débil, ya que no explica donde sale el rumor y dicho rumor podría estar en seccion curiosidad. Después de eso, es un gran artículo. NOTA: 8/10 LibertyCity(IV) – Sony Información * Incompleta, ya que le podría dar un poco mas de información a las consolas, * Le falto la PSP Ortografía * Sin errores, aunque repitió dos veces la misma oración (en la escuela me dijeron que eso es un error ortográfico, cualquier duda comuníquese con mi maestra de lengua). Imágenes * Estan bien. Concuerda. Redacción * Le falto la negrita en Sony Computers y podria darle un vínculo a la página del mismo nombre en Wikipedia. CONCUSIÓN: Le falto información y por lo que se ve no le paso un repaso al artículo. NOTA: 7/10 Master Jacob – Contenedores de Basura (CW) Información: * Esta bien acarada, y reúne lo justo. Ortografía * Sin errores Imágenes * Justas para el articulo Redacción * No le veo ningún error CONCLUSIÓN: Gran artículo, reúne todos los requisitos NOTA: 10/10 Franco Vice City – Beechwood City (CW) Información * Excelente Ortografía * Con un solo error: puso la G de gigantografía con mayúscula. Imágenes * Concuerdan Redacción * Podría agrupar todas las imágenes (excepto la de infobox) en una galería, como hizo con algunas.Pero esta bien. CONCLUSIÓN: Solamente tuvo ese error de la mayúscula. Pero esta perfecto. NOTA: 9.5/10 Leandritodepompeya – Mansión Faustin Información * Justa y detallada además es bueno saber que protagonismo tiene la casa en el juego. Ortografía * Puso muchas palabras con tildes en lugares incorrectos.Ej:cadavér. Imágenes * Están perfectas Redacción * Vendría mejor que se ponga el exterior e interior de la mansión primero ya que habla de la mansión. * Podría agrupar interior e exterior en un espacio llamado: Características de la mansión CONCLUSIÓN: Le patinó un poco en la redacción y la ortografía NOTA: 8/10 Lasjosoft - Hill Valley Mod Información * La historia la saco de Wikipedia y comenta sobre la película no sobre el mod. Después de eso todo bien. Ortografía * No veo errores, auque algunas oraciones carecen de sentido. Ej: Back to the Future: Hill Valley es una conversión completa mod (?) para Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Imágenes * Las imágenes están bien, auque si se pondría agrandar la carátula mejor. * Los videos no son de Lasjosoft sino de Lasjo96. * Lastima que son videos loquendo. Redacción * Le falto vínculos y estilo. CONCLUSIÓN: Le falto muchas cosas. NOTA: 7.5/10 Mike-GTA - Casa Pegorino Información * Excelente información Ortografía * Sin errores Imágenes * Estan bien, pero podria ponerlas en una galería.Ademas en algunos epígrafes repite casa, casa. Redacción * Lo mismo que Leandro: Vendría mejor que se ponga el exterior e interior de la casa primero ya que habla de la casa. * Le falto la plantilla del concurso. CONCLUSIÓN: Muy buen articulo, auque con algunos errores. NOTA: 8.5/10 Niko bellic.2810 – Oficina de Ken Rosenberg Información * Bien, con lo necesario. Ortografía * Tras la cajonerahay una radio. * El escritorio es de (un) tamaño grande,(quedaría mejor así) Imágenes * En los epígrafes repitió mucho: …de la oficina de Ken en la misión La Fiesta. Redacción * Podría haber agrupado las imágenes en una galería. CONCLUSIÓN: Hay que pasarle una previsualización de vez en cuando NOTA: 8/10 Varrios de los Vagos – Camello de Vicenzo Cilli Información * Esta bien la información, auque creo que es innecesaria que el camello este al lado de un Motero. Imágenes * Excelentes Ortografía * Sin errores Redacción * Podría poner el vinculo Skin ya que se nombra. Pero esta perfecto. CONCLUSÍON: La información del Motero es innecesaria para mí NOTA: 9.5/10 Nicolás F. Chiribelo – Pier 45 Información * Perfecta Imágenes * Para mi es innecesaria la imagen del Pier 45 de noche Ortografía * Sin errores Redacción * Podría poner las imágenes en una galería ya que ahora están achicando la inf. CONCLUSIÓN: Es un buen articulo, aunque le erró en algunas cosas. NOTA: 9/10 Sweet - Vehículos especiales Información * Muy buena información Imágenes * El epígrafe del manana especial podría decir: Manana especial nada más. * Podria poner solamente Laundromat. Ortografía * Sin errores Redacción * Le falto la plantilla del Concurso CONCLUSIÓN: La verdad me sorprendió como avanzo Sweet en la Wiki, este pibe tiene futuro. NOTA: 9/10 Bigdadi - Vehículo Información * Esta bien, con lo justo. Imágenes * Perfectas, concuerda con el articulo. Ortografía * Escribió mal Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Redacción * Ya que escribió mal CW el enlace no existe. * En el enlace de Wikipedia podría poner solamente Vehículo en Wikipedia. * Falto la plantilla del Concurso CONCLUSIÓN: Muy buen artículo, auque le falto una leidita del autor. NOTA: 9/10